Saving Winchester
by britbailey87
Summary: College student Quinn Michael's comes home from class only to find herself in a sticky situation. only she isn't alone. life as a hunter is never easy especially with love mixed in. fighting through hell and back. can they survive?
1. Sticky Situation

me and my friend Harper are walking home from school. that day was like any other. she was happy and I was depressed. why you ask? its because my dad is a hunter. he's been gone for some time and im in that stage where I don't want to think he's dead but my heart says he is. we were in complete silence until Harper decided to end it.

"your dad still hunting?" she looked at me. I couldn't say anything I just nodded. "he seems to like it" Harper thinks my dad hunts deer and rabbit. but no he hunts vampires, demons, and anything else that tries to kill people. I managed to slap on a smile.

"you have no idea" we walked in silence the rest of the way. as we walked up the sidewalk she stopped. I turned to her. "what's wrong? " I looked at her with my eyebrow raised. "tell me you left your front door open this morning." I looked over to my house.

"its probably just my dad. sometimes he just walks in and crashes on the couch." ok that was a total lie he never does that. I looked back at her. "just go home I'll be fine" I gave her a reassuring smile but I could tell she was up to something when she smiled back and walked happily to her house.

I sighed at what is to come. I cautiously walked up my front steps. I pulled out a pocket knife my dad had given me. it was made of pure silver. I kicked my door open with a loud bang. and now im regretting it. I stepped inside wishing I had a gun.

I stepped farther into the living room when I heard the front door slam shut. I walked to the source of the noise. as I turned the corner I felt a pain in and the back of my head. I dropped my knife and lost consciousness. as I awoke I heard laughing talking and groaning. I opened my eyes and I seen that I was in a vampire nest.

about 10 feet across from me was a man. he had his hands bound and tied above his head. he had short brown hair and green eyes. They were torturing him. I've never heard of vampires that do that. I looked into his eyes and I seen confidence and pain. I think he felt me staring at him because his focus went from being on the vampire to me.

I stared into his green eyes and he stared into my blue eyes. the vampire caught on to that and turned to me. "hello there sexy lady" I just stared at him with the desire to cut his head off. he slapped me hard across the face. it normally wouldn't hurt but vampires have superhuman strength.

answer me when im talking to you bitch!" I looked over at the man and he was trying to get loose. Time to distract. I looked at the vamp. "I don't have to do shit you ugly bastard!" out of the corner of my eye I seen the man smirk. at that moment the vamp plunged a knife into my side.

"you think your funny?!" i shrugged. "On occasion." if that didn't hurt enough he started to twist the blade. I closed my eyes tight and looked up. "leave her alone you son of a bitch!" his voice was deep.

"and what are you gonna do about it?" I can tell he was trying to provoke him. then I heard the vamp snicker. "do you like this young lady mr. Winchester? " I opened my eyes and looked at the man known as Winchester.


	2. Lies andMore Lies

"that's funny. didn't your dad ever teach you not to start rumors. oh wait I forgot I killed him" he killed him? is he a hunter? that would only make sense. I then became a carving board for the vampire. and occasionally he would stab me.

I can't take the pain anymore. he stabbed the knife into my thigh and I let out a scream.

"stop hurting her! she didn't do anything" "you two don't even know each other but you came to save her anyways. to bad you failed."

"your...breaking my...heart" i said in between groans. the vampire turned to me once again. I smiled at him. "see you... in hell... asshole" Winchester managed to get free. "wha...?" he didn't get to finish because he got his head cut off.

"asshole." I scoffed at the now dead vampire. Winchester cut my wrists loose. as I rubbed my very sore wrists a hand was in my face. I looked up to see Winchester with a smirk on his face holding his hand out. I smiled and grabbed his hand and he gently helped me up cautious not to put me in any more pain than Im already in.

once I was finally up on my feet I groaned in pain. "thanks Winchester" I said with a smug look on my face. "Dean. ...Dean Winchester" I've definitely heard that name before.

"Quinn Michaels." Dean shot me a confused glance. "what?" now im confused.

"you're Kevin's daughter?" he knows my dad? I guess that shouldn't be a surprise considering. "yeah why?" he smiled. why did he smile? "well Kevin is a sight for sore eyes. I expected you... but damn!" he winked at me.

"now's really... not the. ..time" now I remember where I heard that name before. my dad always told me to stay away from the Winchesters especially Dean. they were bad news he told me.

"yeah lets get out of here then we can talk" he supported my body out to what I assumed was his car. he helped me in then got into the drivers side.

"this your car? pretty badass." I felt a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. "yeah well..." the car came to life with a pur from the engine. "what can I say." now he's just trying to show off. it was a quiet drive to my house. and there is a question that's been getting caught in my throat. he pulled into the driveway there were police in my house.

"whats going on?" Dean looked at me. I groaned in frustration. "dammit Harper! " I closed my eyes for a moment. "what?" he asked as I opened the car door. "just get over here and help me and play along." he smiled. "what do I get in return? " so help me god.

"you won't get anything if you don't get your ass over here and help." he sighed and came over to my side and helped me out of the car as an officer approached. "can I help you miss?" the officer looked back and forth between me and Dean.

"this is my house something happen?" he didn't believe me. "just got a call from a lady a couple houses down saying there was trouble." I knew Harper would of called god I was gonna kill her. "are you alright miss? you look banged up." good thing I had an excuse already planned.

"yeah im fine. I just fell off my dirt bike and got scraped up." the officer gave me a smile and motioned to another to come over. they talked for a few good minutes. I looked up at Dean to see how he was holding up. and I mean I actually had to look up he's at least a head or two taller than me. I turned back to face the officer.

"miss have you been to the hospital? " I smiled and nodded. "and who is this man with you? " I was about to speak when Dean interrupted me. he grip tightened a little and I try not to act shocked at what he was about to say. "im her boyfriend."


	3. Earth Shattering News

he had that Same smug look on his face. god I hated it. "well you two be safe now." I smiled and said thank you. and to make sure he bought our story I kissed Dean's cheek. it shocked him I could tell. it took a good five minutes for the rest of the police to leave. after the last one left Dean turned to me.

"that kiss doesn't count as payment" I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but smile. "we can talk about you 'payment' after I get a shower. " he led me into the house. "what if I want to shower with you?" I glared at him. "not gonna happen Winchester" he helped me to the bathroom. he turned to leave when I tried to take my tank top off bit it was useless. I sighed.

"Dean...?" he turned to face me. "can you help please... just don't touch!" he smiled and told me not to worry. as he gently lifted the top off his eyes traced my body his eyes stopped near my rib cage. he gently touched the place that caught his eye. "I told you not to touch!"

I slapped his hand. his eyes shot up to look at my face. "do you have a needle some thread and sterilization pads?" I pointed to the cabinet above the sink. and sat on the closed toilet seat.

"please tell me you are not about to stitch me up. I hate needles." he turned back to me with a smile and a threaded needle in hand.

"sorry sweetheart it has to be done." he knelt down to be eye level with the wound. he put the needle through my skin. I winced at first but it got better. it didn't take long for him to finish. he looked up. "you did better than I thought you would. " I smiled.

"in words of my father, never show pain its a weakness. " he nodded to agree. after that I urged him out of the bathroom. I pointed to the kitchen and told him beer was in the fridge. after he walked off I closed the door and stepped into the warm shower. the water stung every scratch..every stab mark on my body. it hurt but felt so good.

after I cleaned all the dry blood and dirt off my body I stepped out and tried to desperately get dressed. after struggling for about 15 minutes I finally managed to get my pjs on. it doesn't matter if Dean is here or not im still wearing my normal pjs. a bright pink and black sports bra and some booty shorts. and well I don't want anything really touching my stitches.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. I haven't ate since lunch at school which wasn't much considering there food sucks. as I rummaged around the fridge and cabinets I ignored the pair of green eyes that were piercing my back. after a few moments I sighed.

"you hungry? " I was pulling some things out of the cabinet. "im making spaghetti. .." with no answer I sighed again and turned around to face the hunter in my kitchen with my hands on my hips. "take a good look Winchester... its not the first time you've seen me in my bra." all I got out of that was a smile. I turned back around in frustration.

"fine you can make yourself something" as I was putting things back he finally spoke. "no its alright. ... you can make some I was just...just..." he kept stumbling over his words. "just what?" without turning around I smiled to myself. he was nervous I could tell. or was he? he's a hard book to read.

"just that those cuts make you look hot.." oh my god im gonna kill him. he may have saved my life but I will kill him. "so Dean... how do you know my father?" I heard him choke on his beer.

"we uh...we worked a case together" interesting. ... "uh huh...want to tell me why your hesitant to talk" Im not stupid for Christ sakes. ..

"he...he told me to come find you" what? why? the Winchesters out of all people. "listen I don't know how to tell you this but... he's dead Quinn"


	4. The Aftermath

when that hit my ears I dropped the plate I had in my hand and it shattered on the floor and my knees buckled causing me to collapse. Dean jumped out of his seat and rushed to me. I didn't want to believe it. he couldn't be. he promised.

the dam in my eyes broke once I had processed the information and I cried. my eyes were shut tight. I could feel arms wrapping around my waist. I was lifted up into his lap as he held me close waiting for my eyes to dry out. the last thing I remember from that night was crying in Dean's arms.

when I woke up I was in my bed. I was just hoping it was just a bad dream but when I removed my blankets the cuts and stitches were still fresh. and more importantly how did I end up in my bed? I tried to silently make my way into the bathroom. I succeeded and went in and got ready for school. its my last week of senior year so open campus for tests.

I walked out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen to see Dean at the table with an open bottle of beer in his hand. "your drinking at 9:00 in the morning? " I walk up to the table and snatch the bottle from his hand and take a sip then hand it back to him.

"thanks for the beer." he looked at me and smiled. I was putting my shoes on. "where you going? " he turned out of his chair and stood up and walked over to me. "well Winchester I have to finish this last week of school... and more importantly kick Harpers ass for calling the cops making me pretend I was your girlfriend. " he scoffed at my response.

"come on school sucks and im not that bad I mean come on look at me" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "you may have a point about school and I have to return books anyways but..." I trailed off. he smile faded. "what?" I shook my head.

" nothing... look im gonna be late." I walked to the door and as I opened it I turned back to face Dean. " I um... you sticking around? " he smiled. "you can come with me... Sammy and I could use an extra hand. oh and bobby would love you." I smiled back at him.

"alright I'll be back later. don't destroy the house." he mockingly salutes me and I roll my eyes smile even more and shut the door. I walk to school Harper meeting me at her driveway. she looked back at my driveway.

"your dad get a new car?" I looked at her then back at the impala.

"no its a friends car... he's helping me out with some family problems." she looked at me with her famous give me more details look. I groan.

"yes he's our age. no we are not together. my dad he uh...he died. hunting accident. yes im ok. and we need to talk on the way home its important." we didn't talk the rest of the way. I knew she felt sorry for me but right now I didn't want to hear it and she knew that. school went by pretty quick and I was running out of time to think of a way to tell her that I am a hunter.

ah fuck it I'll just tell her. after my last test for today and after I turned all my books in I found Harper waiting for me. "so are you gonna tell me now? " I look around us. "no not here can you swing by my place for like 10 minutes?..." she looked at me and I sighed.


	5. Payment

"yes you can meet him." she smiled and nodded her head. it was a quick walk to my house. I told her to stand back a little bit before opening the door. "Dean? you here?" there was a slight pause then I heard music out back. "his name is Dean? sounds like he is drop dead sexy!" I turned to look at her as I walked in the house.

"well I don't mean to brag..." my head snapped back to the front of me and Dean stood there shirtless and winked. "Harper, Dean...Dean, Harper..." he looked at her quizzical. "this the one that called the cops?" I groaned at the memory of last night.

"listen Dean I need to talk to her alone alright?" he put his hands up in defense and walked back outside. "he likes you..." I groaned again. "it just gonna be easier to show you alright but once I tell, you can't tell anybody ok?" she made a cross and promised. I led her into my room.

I pressed a button on phone and some was switched around to show hidden stash of guns, salt, stakes, knives... Ect. "what is this?" she looks around the room frightened and amazed. "when I said my dad was hunting. ... I always meant demons, vampires, werewolves. .. you know things you only see in movies.

"does Dean know about this? " she continues to stare. "yeah he actually saved me from a few vampires yesterday. .. that's why my door was open." I could tell she didn't believe me so I rolled my eyes and lifted up my shirt to show my carved up stomach.

"is...is there anything I could do to help?" I thought for a moment. "if you really want to help you can keep an eye out for anything weird. I have a few books in the library about the monsters I'll hunt. I can call you for information... if you want" she turned and faced me and hugged me as hard as she could.

"you are awesome! " I smiled I was happy she didn't think I was a freak. "listen I ummm im leaving today or tomorrow me and Dean haven't decided so im gonna leave my spare key with you. I'll try to visit alright? "

I didn't want to leave my friend but my real life as a hunter has to begin. she left without another word. I took a deep breath and slouched on the couch with my head in my hands. I missed my dad so much. and his promise. ..he didn't keep his promise.

"you promised. ..why didn't you keep it? " I muttered to myself. "what promise? " I turned to see a smiling Dean. I scolded myself for opening my big mouth. "its nothing" I really hope he doesn't question me further. there was a long awkward silence. he came over and sat down next to me on the couch.

"who's car is that out in the garage?" i just wanted to be alone. but its nice having some company. "its my car... well when it gets fixed, but I don't know anything about cars and my dad was gonna teach me." I didn't have to look at him. I knew he was smiling and that alone makes me feel a little better.

"come on.." I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "why?" he shook his head and chuckled.

"well sweetheart I'm gonna teach you how to fix a car." there was a smile tugging at my lips but I refused to show it. "and we have to talk about payment from last night."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "are you seriously still thinking about that?" he smiled "dead serious" he winked. I got up and started walking to the garage. "lets go Winchester time to fix us a car." he followed me like a lost puppy. he taught me about the engine and what not.

I was leaning into the engine fixing the spark plugs while Dean was watching over me. "are you gonna tell me want you want or you gonna stare at me." I was still working. "I know what I want for payment. " I sighed stood up went to the bench for a wrench then back to the car.

"kiss me" his voice was low. I was startled and hit my head on the hood.

"son of a bitch!" he smiled when I looked at him. "you said what?" my hands are on my hips. "come on I saved your ass the least you could do is kiss me. " I sighed and stepped closer.

"You're a dick you know that?" it was more of a rhetorical question but he agreed with me.

"what if I don't want to?" he still had a smile on his face but he was studying me for emotions.

"you have no choice sweetheart" ah fuck it I'll just kiss him. I pulled his face to mine and I kissed him for like 30 seconds then pushed his face away and looked at him.

"and my name isn't sweetheart." I went back to work on the car. what can I say im a fast learner.


	6. Revalations and Drama

-later that night-

something is wrong with Dean he hasn't talked since I kissed him. not even at dinner. I put all the dishes away and turned to him.

"you ok Winchester? " until he calls me by my name I'll keep calling him Winchester. and its a good way to remember not to get to involved with him. he looked up at me and nodded. my phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

"I'll be back alright." I gave him a faint smile and walked outside. "yeah Harper whats up?" she just started talking fast in my ear. "no he doesn't. ...how would you know?" I sighed.

"no my dad told me to stay away from the Winchesters... no he just said there trouble. ...of course I don't think that! im giving him a chance right?"

the front door shut. I turned to see Dean standing there. "listen I have to go.." I hung up the phone. I could tell with the anger in his eyes he heard my conversation. "Dean I..." he held his hand up to tell me to stop talking. "stay away from the Winchesters huh?! we're trouble?! well if your dad hasn't noticed this is no apple pie life! there's trouble following every hunter."

I was stunned by this new attitude. even though we only known each other for two days I would never expect him to be like this. "Dean im sorry. ..I didn't mean anything by that. im just confused" I felt the tears stinging my eyes. I don't want to show my emotions but its hard.

"what's there to be confused about?!" now im pissed.

"because! I used to live by every word that came out of my dad's mouth I believed everything he said! now he's dead and everything is turning out to be a lie! my dad's dead and he's never coming back! " tears run down my face. I pushed by Dean and went to my room. I jumped on my bed and cried into my pillow. I don't know how long I was there but I heard my door open.

-Dean pov-

I felt horrible. when my dad was alive I was in her Same shoes. I stood outside for a good 5 minutes before I decided to go apologize. I was outside her door and i could hear crying. I sighed and opened the door. she didn't move she just continued to cry. I walked over and sat on her bed next to her. I was rubbing her back.

"listen im not good at these kinds of things. that's more of my brother's forte'. but im sorry Quinn." she just continued to cry. I don't know why but every part of me wants to help her in any way possible. "can you please look at me." she moved her head slightly so I can see about half of her face.

"you have every right to be mad at me." she rolled over on her uninjured side and looked at me with the saddest eyes. "Dean do you want to know what my dad promised? " I was happy she finally started to trust me. even I don't trust me. "only if you want to tell me." she gave me a weak smile.

"he promised me that after this last hunt he would give up hunting." I didn't know what to say. I was about to talk when I heard something in the living room. I looked at her.

"stay here Quinn." I got up off the bed and pulled my gun out.


	7. Meet Sam

-Quinn pov-

he stood up and grabbed his gun. he walked out of my room and by now im not crying. I sat there listening to any noises. I jumped when I heard glass shatter. against my better judgement I got out of bed and slowly walk into the living room. I turned the corner.

"Dean are you alright?" I looked at him worried. I seen another man next to him. Dean turned to look at me. his face was bloody. "Dean?!" I grabbed a nearby towel and rushed over to him. I wiped some of the blood off before he grabbed my wrist and smiled. "Quinn im fine" I looked into his eyes and smiled and I felt something on my cheek. his smile got bigger

"I never knew you cared that much." I never knew it either. "I was scared." Dean pulled me into a hug. I felt like we were like this forever when the other man coughed and we broke the hug.

"Quinn this is my brother Sammy." I gave him a smile. "hi." Sam just smiled.

"if you don't mind me asking. .. how in the hell did you know where I lived?" I looked at Sam well practically glaring. "you tracked my phone didn't you?" Dean had a smirk on his face.

"your damn right I did Dean! you left two weeks ago on a hunt and I didn't get one call! ten I ask bobby and he says you were with another hunter killing vampires. I let it go but when we got news saying that one of the hunters were killed and you didn't call I was worried and bobby was ecstatic. why the hell are you here with some floozy!?"

excuse me?! I slapped Sam as hard as I could. "im no goddamn floozy!" Dean stepped in between me and Sam. "Sam enough! im here because that hunter was her father and its a good thing I got here when I did because the alpha booked it here and was torturing her! and she's coming with us so play nice!" Sam clenched his jaw shut. "I'll leave you two alone to talk." I walked back into my bedroom and called Harper.

-two years later-

its been two years since I met the Winchester brothers. me and Dean still mess with each other. but bobby tells me Deans not the way he used to be. I was gonna ask bobby what he met but Dean walked in so that's a conversation for a later time.

now Sam... I don't know what I did but he doesn't seem to like me. today is my 20th birthday. its late November and me Sam and Dean are on a demon hunt. we just checked into a motel and were unpacking when my phone started to vibrate.

I'll be back its Harper" we have already been questioning whoever we could but Harper might have something. she's staying at bobbys for the moment he asked for some help. "yeah Harper what'd you have?" "don't you ever take a break?" I sighed

"Harper im a hunter stuff like birthdays dont matter" I heard her hold in a laugh

"girl you have nice idea wh..." something tackled me and I heard Harper screaming my name through the phone. I looked up to see a man standing over me. he smiled at me then kicked me in the head and darkness consumed me.


	8. Dirty Little Secret

I woke up on the floor in an what it seemed like an abandoned house. I got up and dusted my pants and shirt off. I started to walk but I was stopped instantly. its like a force I cant pass through. "ahh your awake" my head snaps to a man...or should I say demon walking towards me.

"what did you do to me why can't I move? ?" he just smiled and looked up. I followed his gaze. "just showing you what you really are." I looked back at him. "a devils trap? but im human im not possessed I can't be." he just laughed and snapped his fingers.

"half only half of you is human. your dear mother was a demon. my child you are a hybrid." another demon came in with a glass full of a thick dark liquid in it. "what is that? " I motioned to the glass. "that is going to make you powerful" I gasped

"you want me to drink demon blood? no I won't you cant make me." he laughed again and grabbed the glass. "I can make you do anything." he slowly closed his first and it felt like I was being forced to my knees. he stepped into the devils trap with me how was he planning to get out? when his fist fully closed I was on my knees fighting to stand.

"I offer you power child. .. accept it with pride." I spit in his face. he slapped me and forced my mouth open and dumped the poison blood down my throat. I coughed as it burned my throat. when I swallowed the last of it the door flew open and Dean and Sam ran in.

"kill them!" I ended up passing out. I woke up in the back of the impala. "Dean" I heard Sam say. I felt the car slow down. "Sam give us a minute." Sam said he will see us into the motel room and left. Dean got out as well and I wasn't far behind. he turned and looked at me but didn't say anything.

I didn't know if he knew about the demon blood but right now I feel disgusting, tainted, not worthy of anything. he shocked me when he pulled me into a tight hug. "I was so scared Quinn I thought I lost you." I hugged him tighter if possible. "why did you think that?" he held me arms length away.

"Harper called she was worried then I found your phone in the parking lot. and when we found you...you passed out." I smiled. "how did you find me so easily? you found out I had a tracking chip in my leg didn't you?" he smiled causing me to smile and I slapped his chest. "ow!" I laughed

"it was for safety reasons ok" he put his hands up. "I didn't say anything...come on let's get inside and get to bed we're headed back to bobby's in the morning." I gave him another smile and stood up on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. I've stayed the same height. Dean on the other hand is now 6'1. he smiled back.

"come on sweetheart" I playfully pushed him as we walked to the room. "shut up Winchester."

-dream-

'im in someone's house. me, Sam, Dean and someone I have never seen before we're trying to stay away from hell hounds. "what do we do now!?" the blonde said. Dean gets wide eyed and looks at Sam.

"Sam that's not ruby! its Lilith!" with one quick swipe of her hand we all flew to the ground. she turned to the door where the hell hounds were. she opened the door. "sick em boy"'

I shot up out of my bed in a cold sweat. I was shaking really bad.

someone put there hand on my shoulder and I jumped. I turned a little to see Dean looking at me with concern written all over his face. "im sorry I woke you up Dean." he just shook his head. "you kept screaming my name Quinn are you alright?" I was ashamed that I was scared by a dream so I just look down.

"come on lets lay down." I did as he said but that doesn't mean I'll be able to go to sleep. once I got comfortable I felt Dean laying down next to me. I scooted closer to him and he put his arm around my waist and pulls me closer then nuzzles his nose into the back of my neck. I fell back to sleep against my will but I didn't have another nightmare.


	9. Goodbye For Now

I woke up before everyone else and went to take a shower. when I came out of the bathroom Sam and Dean were packing. I walked over to the bed and collapsed on it. "hey there sweetheart how you feeling?" I rolled my eyes. "im ok Winchester" my stuff is pretty much packed so I just layed there thinking about my dream.

-20 minutes later-

"come on ladies lets get moving" me and Sam roll our eyes at Dean. "shotgun! " I yelled running towards the car. we've been on the road for about an hour and half Sam is sleeping in the back seat and im staring out the window. "do you want to talk about it? " I looked at Dean.

"talk about what? " his question caught me off guard.

"your dream you seemed pretty freaked out by it. and you kept calling out my name." of course he had to bring it up. "it was a nightmare Dean im fine." he sighed and focused back on the road. "you know this may be late but..." I turned back to the window.

"happy birthday Quinn." instantly I looked at him. "how did you...?" he just smiled again. "background check very first night." I laughed. "Dean Winchester you are unbelievable... but thanks." he smiled. as he focused on the road. the rest of the ride was quiet except for acdc in the background.

we pulled up to bobby's house. Dean and Sam went in while I got some fresh air. Dean wanted to stay out here with me to make sure I was ok but I told him to go inside. after clearing my head I walked inside. it was to quiet. as I walked into the kitchen I was greeted with 'Happy Birthday Quinn!' I just stood there with my mouth slightly open surprised.

"what is this?" is all I could get out. Harper ran up to me and gave me a tight hug. "its your birthday party. like I said you can't be serious all the time." when Harper let go bobby came up to me. "happy birthday you idjit." he also gave me a hug. then Dean then Sam.

"you guys really didn't have to..." Bobby put his hands up. "have fun kids." he left with a smile. most of the day we celebrated. once the sun started to go down I slipped away from everyone and went outside to take a walk.

I enjoyed walking through the lots of rusty cars. I found it comforting at times. I made my way to my favorite spot. its an old mustang at the end of bobbys land. I would always come out here to think. so I sat there on the hood of the car with a beer in my hand looking up at the sky. it was peaceful for a while til I heard something. like really all I want is some peace and quiet to think about what the demon said.

"Quinn you ok?" that voice can only belong to one person. "what do you want Dean?" that came out a little more pissy than anticipated. "come on Quinn your not yourself. so quit acting like everything is ok! I get enough of that from Sammy." I glared at him but when I looked into his eyes they were filled with concern.

"if I told you what was wrong you would kill me." he scoffed. "who do you think I am some heartless bastard?" that thought has crossed my mind. "Dean im a demon ok!" "ok very funny now what's the real reason." a tear slipped down my cheek.

"your not joking.?." I think it was a rhetorical question so I didn't answer. "how long have you known?" he wasn't looking at me. "since yesterday when the demon kidnapped me... they..." I looked down then back up at him. "they forced me to drink demon blood."

now more tears were falling. he wasn't looking or talking to me. I took that as a sign that he either wants to kill me or hates me. I slid off the hood of the car and started to walk away. Dean grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"your not leaving Quinn." I couldn't look at him. "I love you to much to see you leave. you didn't choose to be this way. you are the Same girl I met two years ago in that vampire nest." he loves me? since when?

"how can you love me Dean? every time we are on a hunt you flirt with every hot girl you can find! so stop messing with my emotions!" I was looking at him now. slightly mad. "yes I admit I hit on girls but that was just to try to get you off my mind! im an asshole so I tried to forget my feelings so I wouldn't hurt you! but I just can't I care to much. ever since you kissed me at your house I've loved you and I don't know why. im not trying to mess with your emotions im truly not."

what? how could he hurt me? "Dean why did you wait so long to tell me?" I took one of his calloused hands in both of mine. "truth? love scares me. more than half the shit we hunt down and kill." Dean Winchester scared of love? never knew. "I love you too but we. can't be together at least not now. I need to find out who I am first."

he slowly pulls me into a hug. "let me help you. ..." I pulled away. "I have to do this on my own." i stood on my tip toes, kissed him like it was the last time i'll ever see him then took off hearing him scream my name.


End file.
